Nespoutaná vášeň
by kudlanka
Summary: Žádná hloubka charakterů. Žádný děj. Jen lemon. YAOI! Nečtěte, pokud nemáte rádi. Varovala jsem vás. Že jsem zvrhlík? Jo, já vím.


_A/N: Je to YAOI. **YAOI**!!! Sex mezi dvěma muži! Pokud s tím máte problém, nečtěte to. Každému, co jeho jest. Dále si uvědomuju, že Kakashi a Kankuro se viděli ... um ... tak dvakrát? NO A? Miluju crack pairings (pokud nezahrnujou někoho z Konohamarovo gangu nebo Akamara). Tohle je jedna z krás (a hrůz) fandomu. Že jsem divná? Já vím.  
A na závěr chci jenom říct, že tahle FF nepřináší nic, vůbec nic nového. Obsahuje tisíckrát omleté situace, které se odehrály v milionech dalších FF spáchaných nadrženými nevyrovnanými fanynkami. Já vím. Ale nějak jsem to ze sebe musela dostat. A pokud se vám zdá, že se postavy chovají prkenně a šablonovitě... nejspíš za to můžu já._

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

** (Ne)spoutaná vášeň**

Kankuro sebou šokovaně trhl, když ucítil, jak ho dvě silné ruce chytají za zápěstí a natahují mu ruce nad hlavu. Ozvalo se tiché cvaknutí, jak se zamkla pouta.

„P...počkej, počkej, já..."

„Už jsem čekal příliš dlouho, Kankuro-kunnn" zapředl těsně u jeho ucha hluboký mužský hlas a Kankuro ucítil, jak se mu o boltec opřel horký dech.

Tlak na jeho těle zesílil, když se na něj starší muž zcela položil. Kankuro ucítil tupý tlak na břiše a vyjekl.

„Maa, vidíš, co se mnou děláš..." zavrněl hravě druhý hlas a Kankuro uslyšel tiché šustění látky a pak se mu cosi vlhkého opřelo o ušní boltec.

„S...sundal sis masku..." vydechl ze sebe překvapeně.

„Ano." zavrněl hluboký hlas u jeho ucha a horký jazyk se mu začal plazit po krku.

„Chci vidět tvojí tvář..." zaprosil Kankuro.

„Možná později." zašeptal druhý muž a přejel jazykem podél pásky, co měl Kankuro na očích.

Kankuro se nadzdvihl a vydal ze sebe zoufalý zvuk.

„Ale ale, jsi nějaký nedočkavý..." zasmál se druhý muž tiše a prohrábl mu vlasy.

Kankuro vyšel jeho ruce vstříc, ponořil se do toho krásného pocitu dlouhých štíhlých prstů, jak mu prohrabují vlasy.

„Hm..." zavrněl Kankuro jako štěně, které drbají za uchem, když ucítil, jak ho druhá ruka hladí na hrudi.

„Možná jsem tě měl nejdřív svléknout, než jsem tě přivázal... ale nevadí." Kankuro zaslechl ostrý kovový zvuk a pak zvuk trhající se látky. Vyjekl, když se ledový kov dotkl jeho nahé hrudi.

„Mnohem lepší..." zamumlal druhý muž a vrhl se k obnažené hrudi.

„Aghn..." vykřikl Kankuro, když ucítil ostré zuby na jeho pravé bradavce. Zalomcoval rukama v poutech v marné snaze se osvobodit.

„Ale ale, buď hodný kluk..." zašeptal hlas a Kankuro opět ucítil, jak mu po pokožce přejelo něco kovového a studeného.

Trhl sebou, když se hrana kunaie přiblížila výš k jeho krku, po tváři a pak přejela po pásce na jeho spánku.

Kankuro polkl a vtiskl hlavu hlouběji do polštáře.

„Neboj se, můj malý sladký panda-chan," řekl druhý muž mazlivě, „nikdy bych nemohl zranit tu tvojí překrásnou pokožku..." a jako důkaz se ozvalo tlumené cinknutí, jak byl kunai odhozen na zem a jeho místo převzal horký vlhký jazyk.

Kankuro zalapal po dechu, když byly jeho rty nemilosrdně pohlceny rty druhého muže. Hladově a nelítostně ho sály, horký jazyk zuřivě pronikal do jeho úst a s šíleným tempem v nich kmital. Kankuro dušeně vzdychal do úst druhého muže a bezděky zatínal ruce v pěst pokaždé, když jeho milenec skousl jeho rty nebo jazyk.

Když se druhý muž oddálil, Kankuro zklamaně zakňučel. V odpověď uslyšel dušený smích a horký jazyk se vrátil zpátky na Kankurův krk, kde ho bezostyšně dráždil a olizoval. Kankurův milenec postupoval pomalu, vypočítavě, jako kdyby měl každý pohyb dopředu naplánovaný. Pomalu se svezl níž, na nahou hruď. Hladově olizoval Kankurovo žebra a rukama dráždil jeho bradavky, čímž z Kankura vyluzoval neuvěřitelně smyslné vzdechy. Druhý muž pokračoval níž, stále hladověji a vášnivěji pohlcoval každičký kousek Kankurovy kůže, a Kankuro se svíjel a vzdychal.

Zatajil dech, když ucítil, jak mu druhý muž stahuje kalhoty. Vzduch na holé kůži ho zastudil a Kankuro téměř cítil, jak mu na přirození zběsile pulzuje krev.

„Ale ale..." zašeptal druhý muž a vzal Kankurovo přirození mezi dva prsty a škádlivě po něm přejel.

„Bože..." vydechl Kankuro a zacloumal pouty.

Druhý muž se tiše zasmál a Kankuro ucítil, jak se postel pohybuje a na zem padají kusy oblečení. Svlékl se, a Kankuro tolik toužil vychutnat si bělost jeho štíhlého těla...

Každá myšlenka se mu ale z hlavy vypařila, když ucítil, jak se kolem kořene jeho penisu jako had obtočily dva štíhlé prsty a přejely po celé jeho délce nahoru a dolů.

Hlasitě vykřikl, když mu druhý muž olízl špičku penisu, polykaje při několik kapek.

„Ughn...ano... prosím..."

„Oh?" stisk prstů kolem jeho penisu zesílil a Kankuro zabořil hlavu ještě hlouběji do polštáře a mezi stisknutými zuby vycedil.

„Prosím, Kakashi-sama."

Kdyby neměl zavázané oči, uviděl by, jak se ústa druhého muže zkroutila do úsměvu. Kankuro hlasitě vykřikl, když ucítil, jak vzal druhý muž jeho penis do úst a začal se pohybovat pomalými, ďábelsky promyšlenými pohyby. Polykal Kankura až ke kořeni a on mu nedočkavě vycházel vstříc pánví. Vlny horka se zvyšovaly a násobily, Kankuro sebou divoce zmítal a vzrušeně sténal. Pěsti měl zatnuté a cítil, jak po něm stéká pot. Kakashi ho rozpaloval a Kankuro chtěl víc. A když už myslel, že dosáhl vrcholu, Kakashi přestal a Kankuro hlasitě zaprotestoval. Uslyšel jenom tichý smích a pak Kankuro ucítil, jak mu Kakashi chytá obě dvě nohy za kotníky a dává si je na ramena.

„Kakashi..." zašeptal Kankuro s obavami v hlase.

„Daijobu"

Chvíli se nedělo nic, jenom tiché mlaskavé zvuky naznačovaly, že si Kakashi připravuje lubrikační gel. Pak Kankuro ucítil, jak se dva vlhké studené prsty přiblížili k jeho otvoru a začaly na něm pomalu pracovat.

„Ughn..." ucukl, když do něj jeden prst vnikl a začal se uvnitř pomalu pohybovat. Kakashi mu dal chvíli na přizpůsobení, a pak přidal druhý prst. Kankuro se začal ošívat, nevěděl, jestli se mu ten nový pocit líbí nebo ne.

Jeho pozornost byla odvedena jinam, když Kakashi druhou rukou chytil jeho penis a začal po něm jezdit těmi překrásnými štíhlými prsty.

„Ka...ka..shi..." vykoktal ze sebe Kankuro.

„Chceš, abych přestal?" zeptal se Kakashi vážně.

„Ne..." Kankuro se zmítal na posteli, nevěděl, jak dlouho ještě vydrží.

„Dobře, tohle bude bolet, ale vydrž, ano?"

Kankuro kývl, i když nevěděl, jestli ho jeho milenec viděl.

Vykřikl bolestí, když ucítil, jak do něj Kakashi vložil i třetí prst a začal ho roztahovat. Kankuro pevněji zavřel oči, aby zabránil slzám bolesti, když do něj Kakashi vstoupil. Ta bolest byla strašlivá, měl pocit, že ho to trhá na kusy.

„Sh...sh... uvolni se."

Kankuro se snažil, ale každý Kakashiho pohyb byl jako palčivá agónie.

„Ka...ka..shi..." Kankurův hlas se třásl potlačovanými vzlyky.

„Sh..." Kakashi dráždil Kankurův penis a čekal, až se Kankuro uvolní a vzruší natolik, že bude otupělý vůči bolesti, kterou mu Kakashi způsoboval.

Kankuro se pomalu přizpůsobil novému pocitu v něm, povzbuzován Kakashiho hlasem a pohyby na jeho penisu.

„Pokračuj..." zašeptal Kankuro po chvíli a snažil se naprosto uvolnit a odevzdat se novému pocitu.

Kakashi začal přirážet, nejprve pomalu, pak zrychloval tempo a společně s tím i zrychloval tempo na Kankurově penisu.

„Hmmm..." Kankuro se už zcela poddal. Líbilo se mu to - Kakashiho tělo vnořující se do toho jeho, Kakshiho tiché hluboké vzdechy...

Kakashi v něm narážel na určitý bod, který v něm vyvolával ty nejslastnější pocity. Kankuro se trochu nadzdvihl a Kakashi hlasitě vykřikl a pevněji sevřel Kankurův penis.

„Ka...ka...shi..." křičel Kankuro rozvášněně a Kakashi dorážel v šíleném tempu, Kankuro slyšel jeho hluboký vzdychající hlas. V duchu si představil Kakashiho, jeho zavřené oči, stříbrné vlasy, jak mu padají do obličeje, marně zalomcoval pouty v posledním pokusu se osvobodit.

Kakashi v něm opět narazil na ten bod a Kankuro už nevydržel, s hlasitým křikem se udělal, cítil, jak jeho lepkavé sperma pokrývá jeho břicho a Kakashiho dlaň.

„Kankuro!" Kakashi zašeptal jeho jméno těžkým třesoucím se hlasem a Kankuro si mohl jenom představovat, jak se třese orgasmem hluboko uvnitř jeho těla.

Slyšel, jak se Kakashiho dech pomalu uklidňoval. Opustil jeho tělo a Kankuro se najednou cítil tak prázdný a opuštěný.

Postel se trochu prohnula, když si Kakashi lehl vedle Kankura a začal mu sundavat pouta. Nejprve pravou ruku, políbil zápěstí, které bylo trochu odřené, totéž opakoval i na levé. Nakonec obě zápěstí stiskl a naklonil se ke Kankurovi a políbil ho. Když se oddálil a pustil Kankurovi ruce, Kankuro si sundal pásku z očí, ale zjistil že Kakashi si zase masku nasadil.

Zklamaně zamručel a Kakashi se škádlivě pousmál.

„Maa, panda-chan, děje se něco?"

Kankuro se posadil, mnul si zápěstí a podíval se na Kakashiho tvář. Viděl, jak se mu pod maskou rýsuje téměř škodolibý úsměv.

„Příště ti to sundám, to si piš."

„OH?" protáhl zvědavě Kakashi. „To se uvidí."

Kankuro vyčerpaně vzdychl, lehl si na bok a přitáhl si Kakashiho k sobě. Ten se k němu přitulil střapatou stříbrnou hlavou a Kankuro ho pohladil ve vlasech.

„Příště ti to vrátím." zamumlal Kankuro unaveně do Kakashiho vlasů.

„To doufám, panda-chan."

Kakashi se pousmál, když uslyšel, jak se dech druhého muže prohloubil. Usnul. Koneckonců, potřeboval odpočinek jako po každé náročné misi. Kakashi zavřel oči a za okamžik i on usnul zaslouženým spánkem...

-konec-


End file.
